Covert Ops: Dawn of Mayhem
Late 2012, after Phoenix team was transferred to USMC Force Recon, they were sent to fight in the Middle East to stop an uprising in the area. Characters *Jack Trent: Former Delta Force operator, a renowned and recognized soldier, well known by his acts in North Korea back in May. Main character and protagonist of the story. *Ryan Henson: JTF2 operator, sent to support US troops, known for his skills as a survivor, recognized by his acts in North Korea back in May. Main character and protagonist of the story. *Jorge Torrado: Former Delta Force, US Marine. A member of the legendary unit Phoenix 1-3 and recognized nationally for his service back in May. *Becky Pearson: Former Delta Force, US Marine. Part of the famous unit Phoenix 1-3 and nationally recognized for her service in May 2012. *Skyler Zywicz: New member of Phoenix team, he is nationally known for his actions during the Russian Civil War and the OpFor uprising. He will later become a national hero for fighting the Russian invasion force in 2016. *Ray Hackensack: Lieutenant Colonel, commander of the Phoenix units after Lionel's death. *Excalibur: Real name Cameron Higgins, artillery commander, known for his acts in North Korea. *James Hathaway Lee: Field commander, leader of the Allied force in the Middle East. *Antonius van de Waalle: Dutch businessman, owner of EPRVlurda, kidnapped by the OpFor to persuade him to work with them. Antonius is also the onwner of a war museum in Holland, which became notorious due to the stealing of a 155mm cannon and numerous other objects orchestrated by the OpFor. *Wes van der Tramp: Dutch special ops commander, leader of the operation to rescue Van de Waalle. *Marius van Voore: Dutch special ops member. *Jibril Mohammadullah: Defector from the LRF. *Bashir al-Asiri: Main antagonist of the story. Storyline Act 1: Continuation Chapter 1: Resuming the Fight November 1st, 2012 Kabul, Afghanistan Fend off an LRF attack in the USMC barracks "The more times there's war, the more we experience change" Said General Hathaway Lee, who had replaced Huntington after his mysterious disappearance months after the war in North Korea. "Recently we stopped the world from the brink of war, no one noticed, if this was to occur in The Battle of the Bulge, it would become the most notorious battle in the war, if it wasn't for the war, our technology wouldn't be as advanced as it is now. But war, war never changes, it will always be a useless slaughter of innocents, if if it wasn't for men like us, war would not exist, but we exist, to stop men like al-Asiri from slaughtering innocents without any provocation" Hathaway Lee got out of his office and saw Jack Trent on patrol. "Lt. Trent, get over here!" Hathaway Lee called Jack. "Yes General" Jack approached the General, but it was then when a 152mm struck the base. "The firebase is under attack, we lost contact with the Air Force" everyone ran to get their weapons, Jack linked up with his teams, now fully armed. "We don't know where that shit came from, but the only thing we know is we're not gonna lose this base" Phoenix team ran to cover from the howitzer. "I see technicals coming in" Ryan was holding his weapon tight, an MP5N with a red dot sight. "Technicals deploying troops" the OpFor jumped out of the technicals and rushed to the American lines of defence. "Becky, concentrate fire" Jack ordered Becky to fire her M240. "Jack, switch to your M203" Jack followed his orders and used his underslung M203 in his M4A1, he fired the M203 at the enemy technicals. "That's it, one technical down". The fire ceased for a few minutes. "They're pulling back, stop firing" the OpFor withdrew. "They're probably rearming, let's do the same, get the LAVs to refuel and rearm" yelled Lt.Col Hackensack, he had replaced Lionel in Phoenix team. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Excalibur, we are currently deploying 3 miles from here, we have deployed a 155mm howitzer and are working on finding the OpFor and their howitzers" Cameron said, just after he said this, the howitzer fired again and then the OpFor swarmed the firebase. "Shiit" the OpFor this time came with heavy rockets which they used at the LAVs. "Watch out, Heavy Rockets inside their trucks" Torrado exclaimed as he raised his AT4 at the technicals. "Cover me" Torrado fired his rocket and the technicals exploded. "I guess that's it" but then, a 152mm impacted the base. "We saw it! we saw it! Excalibur, fire at the following coordinates: map grid 47 North, 36 West" Becky yelled at her radio. "Roger that Phoenix, firing EXCALIBUR ammunition at your target" Excalibur fired the EXCALIBUR ammunition at the howitzer, the EXCALIBUR followed its target and the projectile impacted the howitzer. "Yes!!!!" everyone cheered as the howitzer bursted, they all had time to rearm and recover from the fighting. Chapter 2: The Rookie November 2nd, 2012 Kabul, Afghanistan Meet new member of Phoenix Team Jack was in the barracks using his iPod the US Military had supplied, his shift began in 2 hours. Trent logged in to Skype and contacted his siblings. Jack had a younger sister named Meg and a twin named Joseph, Joseph and Meg were talking to him from Chicago. They both talked until Hackensack called Jack. "Lt. Jack, present yourself at the helipad" his siblings said goodbye to Jack as he got up and headed to the helipad. When he arrived at the helipad the rest of Phoenix team was already there. "Ryan, what's the situation?" asked Jack. "Recruits, we're getting recruits" replied Henson. "Great" said Jack in disgust, his experience with rookies had never been good. A UH-60 Blackhawk landed at the helipad, about 20 fresh-faced recruits came out, of which only about 2 were in their mid-20's, among them was SSgt. Skyler Zywicz, one of the few new soldiers who had previously experienced war. "This is Staff Sergeant Skyler Zywicz reporting to duty, sir" said Zywicz to Trent. "Hi there, young man. Pleased to meet you, but could you cut that 'sir yes sir' crap, I'm a Lieutenant, not the god-damn General" Trent replied to Zywicz. "I'm sorry sir--I mean Lieutenant" Zywicz apologized. "Bah, I couldn't care less. You see these guys? They are your squad. You can call me Jack, Trent or by my callsign, Firebird" Henson, Torrado and Pearson greeted Zywicz, but only Henson gave him a warm welcome. "Welcome to the sandbox, son" said Torrado, Becky just said "Hi there rook", but Ryan greeted him warmly "Hello, fellow soldier, I can see by your soldier patch you have seen combat before, eh?. I am Ryan Henson, a Canadian JTF2 operative, the reason I'm here is that I was sent to assist this unit in combat. What's your name?" To which Skyler replied "I'm Skyler Zywicz, native from Fort Smith, Arkansas. When are we going to war?". Trent replied "We're already at war". Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins November 2nd, 2012 Northern Afghanistan Incinerate opium fields used by the LRF Ned Finch was once again piloting the MH-53 to Phoenix 1-3's missions. This mission consisted on eliminating a poppy farm in Northern Afghanistan runned by the Liberation and Resistance Force (L.R.F.). "Gentlemen, you know the drill, we go in and burn the poppy fields" said Hackensack. "Hey man, we're getting closer to those poppy fields" Said Finch, Finch sobbed by the fact that they were going to burn over 25,000 pounds of opium. "Y'know Ned, you should probably cut the reefer and whatnot" suggested Henson. "Nah man, I'm good" replied Ned, everyone in the helicopter face palmed. "Oh dear lord, you just never stop do you Ned?". "The LRF's source of income is the drug trafficking, so we need to stop this" Jack Trent said, Phoenix team made its way through the dry badlands in Northern Afghanistan, it was then when they encountered some enemies. "Enemy LRF, 1 o'clock". "Slot 'em" Jack fired his ACR and Ryan fired his C8A1, the rest of the team stood behind to cover Firebird and Moose. "Skyley, get up front and get these guys!" ordered Jack. "On it sir!" Skyler moved to the fromt and fired his M4A1 SOPMOD, he used his grenade launcher and fired an incendiary round. "Ha, nice one, Zywicz". More than 6 enemies died from the explosion. The LRF retreated and Phoenix team kept moving. The Marine team advanced and found an abandoned Humvee. "Hey, maybe this helps" suggested Torrado. "Alright, let's take it out for a spin". "Wait! It's probably a trap" Henson pulled Trent before he could get on the vehicle. "True, check the vehicle, we need to confirm it's not a trap". The team found no bombs in the Humvee and took it. "Ryan, you're the designated driver. Skyler, get on the .50 cal, the rest, get on your seats". "Turn on the radio, there's probably something cool". "Nah man, why listen to the radio when you have this?" Henson put his iPod with 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC. "How can you possibly like this?" complained Becky. Then the team got in an argument in which music is better until reaching the poppy fields. "So, this is it, eh?" Henson said. "Yeah, and we need to burn this trash. Pass me the smokes" said Jack. "The ghetto-ass cigarettes from Ned? Here they are" Henson handed the cigarettes. Jack used his Zippo to light a cigarette while the rest of the team spread gasoline on the field. After the first field was drenched in gasoline, Trent threw the cigarette and the opium burnt. "I swear this field is not bigger than the living room in my house" said Henson. "Then where the fuck did you live, Edinburgh Castle or what?" said Becky. "Cut the chatter, we still have another field to cover" said Trent. "I got this Jack" said Skyler. Skyler grabbed another can of gasoline and poured it on the field along with his other squadmates. "It's all done, sir" Skyler said. "Good work, Zywicz" Tremt lighted another cigarette and threw it at the field. It was all burnt within minutes. "I'm telling you, these are small fields, unlike the marijuana plantations back in Mexico" said Skyler. "Shut up Sky" said Torrado. "Sorry, I forgot you were Mexican" replied Zywicz. When they were headed to the third field, they were ambushed by LRF. "Ambush!" Skyler rushed to the Humvee's HMG and fired at the LRF infantry. Suddenly Skyler started daydreaming, he felt as he was in an unknown Middle Eastern country with some SSgt. Griggs, looking for some guy named Al-Asad. And then a nuclear explosion could be seen. "WAKE UP SKYLER!" yelled Trent at Skyler, Skyler snapped out of his dream and saw Trent. "We lost you, what happened?". "I don't know. I felt like I was in a dream or something, with a guy named Griggs". "Well, it's good you weren't shot, relax for a few minutes, these guys have all been taken care of" Trent said as he threw a red smoke grenade to signal Ned Finch. Chapter 4: Abducted November 4th, 2012 South Kabul, Afghanistan Investigate the disappearance of Dutch businessman Antonius van der Waalle "November 4th, 2012. It has been my 3rd day with these guys, Phoenix team. They all appear to be trustworthy men valuable for the US Military, these men are much different than what you would expect from Special Ops. Our mission in Northern Afghanistan was successful, but I appeared to suffer from a nightmare. I was in an unknown country, with a guy named Griggs, when suddenly, I heard a nuclear explosion. I also appear to have strange flashbacks and memories that never happened from 2011, I seem to know a guy named Vasquez, and a British captain named Price, I dunno why, but I just do". Skyler Zywicz. Torrado took a last look to his son's toy dinosaur before putting it in his backpack. The LAV-25 made its way through the crowded streets of Kabul. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Valken team. Mr. Van der Waalle has disappeared, leaving no trace. Meet you at rendezvous point". The Dutch Special Forces have been deployed right away after Van der Waalle's disappearance. After a short trip Phoenix team reached the rendezvous point. "Commander Van der Tramp, this is Lieutenant Jack Trent". "Greetings Lt. Trent, our team and I have found no trace on Van der Waalle's disappearance. He was here last night, but he mysteriously disappeared". Phoenix and Valken teams made a thourough search that went on for hours, when they finally concluded that Antonius had been taken to Yerevan by the LRF. Chapter 5: Major Problems November 9th, 2012 Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei LRF defector has agreed to inform Al-Asiri's plans to the US "An LRF defector has agreed to tell us of Antonius' location. Lucky for the Dutch we have a valuable piece of information for them" said Firebird. "Too right, my friend, it's only a matter of time for us to find Van der Waalle" replied Moose. "Fifty-Fifty chance to find Antonius, me gusta" said Torrado. "This is the plan, Hackensack, Torrado and Pearson will stay behind to cover us as we advance to Mohammadullah. Skyler and Ryan will be with me as we bring Mohammadullah out. Lock and load marines" said Trent. Phoenix team got out of the truck and headed to their locations. Jack, Ryan and Skyler were in their positions and popped purple smoke to signal the rest of the Marine force. "Commence the assault". A sniper with an M40A5 sniped the first enemy 300 metres up ahead, then the Marine force swarmed the streets. Skyler shot an enemy with an RPG, then he was tackled by an enemy, Skyler grabbed a grenade from the enemy's vest and shoved it down his shirt. Skyler stood up and continued fighting. "Make a path for the truck, get those RPG's down immediately" said Henson. A 'Deuce and a Half' gun truck came in, Skyler used the M2 Browning on the truck and fired at the RPGs, one RPG flew just right over the truck's engine. Phoenix team saw their objective building. "That's our objective, get ready to breach" said Jack. "On it" Skyler pulled out his M1014 and shot 2 rounds at the hinges before Henson kicked the door. Phoenix team reached the 20th floor of the building. "Torrado, you know what to do" said Jack. "On it Firebird" Torrado, Pearson and Hackensack rappeled down a helicopter and breached through the windows. "We're here, what did we miss?" said Hackensack. "The LRF's losing" replied Jack. The LRF retreated out of the building and cleared a path to Mohammadullah. "Jorge, Becky, check the door of the left; Hackensack and Henson, you take the door on the right; Skyler and I will take the door at the end of the hallway" ordered Jack. Trent kicked the door and when he got in he was pushed by a man. "Are you alone? Huh? Are you?" asked the man as he restrained Jack. "Get off him" ordered Zywicz as he ordered his rifle at him. "Sorry, it's the Marines. Let's get out of here quickly" said this man, revealed to be Jibril Mohammadullah. "Do you have a gun?" asked Jack. "Yes" Jibril pulled out a Steyr AUG and a Steyr GB pistol. Phoenix team escorted the defector to the LZ as they fought the LRF's reinforcements. "Ned, we're nearing the LZ, hurry up with that chopper" ordered Skyler as they went down the building. "Yeah man, I'll be there... Shit! There's a ton of RPG's, I'll have to get around" said Ned. "Dammit. Ned, change of plans, move LZ Point Extra Bravo to Delta Kilo" ordered Jack. Phoenix team and the defector reached the bottom floor and ran out of the door to the street adjacent to the one where LZ Point Extra Bravo was. "Ned, we're nearing Delta Kilo, hold a little longer there!" orders Jack as he turned around the street. "We're almost there". The MH-53 landed an Phoenix team got in withnthe defector. "Where to?" asked Ned. "You know where, USS Makin Island" replied Jack as he took a deep breath. Act 2: Search & Rescue Chapter 1: Cold War November 11th, 2012 USMC encampment in Paktia, Afghanistan Search for Van der Waalle in the area "You Dutch guys are gonna love it" said Henson as he talked to Cmdr. Van der Tramp. Jibril entered the canopy Henson and the Dutch Special Ops team were. "What do you have?" asked Van Voore. "Mr. Van der Waalle is actually around here, the LRF has him in a high security cave system in the apex of the Valley" said Jibril. Jibril gave lots of information regarding Antonius' location, at the end of the conversation, both Phoenix and Valken team planned the stategy to bring out Antonius. "This is the best point here, the secondary entrance point is closer, but it's heavily defended" said Van Voore. "Doesn't matter, this will work" replied Jack. An LRF soldier passed by and was quickly killed by Van der Tramp, the heavy snow and dense fog made it impossible for the LRF to hear it. "Let's rock it" Skyler pulled out a Quadrotor equipped with a camera and 5.56mm automatic machine gun. "Here, they won't see us with this" Skyler flew the Quadrotor and shot an LRF militant with it, no one around noticed. "There's not enough protection here" said Zywicz. "Don't matter, keep looking" said Jack. Zywicz took the Quadrotor further down and entered one of the barracks, an LRF soldier stood up and tried to warn everyone else but was shot down by Zywicz. "Area cleared" said Zywicz. "Great, let's get in" said Jack. Phoenix team went inside the compound. Phoenix and Valken teams were spotted by an LRF scout team and got Phoenix team in a long gunfight, Zywicz used his underbarrel grenade launcher and fired it at the enemies, an LRF soldier with a PKM was the first to receive the impact, killing him instantly. "Nice one, Sky" yelled Ryan. Ryan and Torrado ran to one of the caves, only to find nothing but an irrigation system for the local village. "Damnit, he's not here" it was then when more LRF came through another cave and started firing. "Try to keep 'em off the water" said Jorge. Both men set up Claymores in the bridges behind their backs, which kept the LRF from overruning both men. Valken team stood in front of another cave. "This is probably it" said Van der Tramp, cocking his C8 rifle. "Ja, dat klopt" said Van Voore, cocking his Mossberg M590. Valken team breached in and shot two LRF, then seeing a grenade explode. "Verdomme!" cursed Van Voore, as he saw an LRF push Van der Waalle into a helicopter. "Onix team, we were unsuccessful, they took Van der Waalle away". Chapter 2: Heart of Darkness November 14th, 2012 Congo River, Dem. Rep. Of Congo USMC and KCT search Van der Waalle in Africa A SURC navigated through the violent currents of the Congo River, the deepest river of the world, was also home of some of the most dangerous animals. "Jack, what's our plan?" asked Becky. "We navigate through this damn hellhole and reach Van der Waalle's" replied Jack. "Is he here?" "Yes, we just got our intel". Torrado and Skyler manned the M2HB machine guns on the port and the starboard and Becky took the Mk.19 on the stern, Henson used an Mk.48 right beside Trent, who was manning the ship. Both Van der Tramp and Van Voore took out a Minigun, the SURC kept navigating through the mighty Congo River, until stumbling upon some rivercraft of the LRF. "Enemy LRF, Fire!" yelled Trent, the Dutch operatives both fired their Minigun at the LRF's boats, the LRF were unable to put up with Phoenix team and surrendered, but the American and Dutch special ops were not reluctant to get rid of them. "Shoot 'em down" the machine gun operators fired at the boats and no LRF could survive, they either got killed by the gunfire or drowned in the violent Congo river current. Then multiple technicals and rebels attacked the riverine craft of the special forces and fired at will. "They're too many, we'll have to turn around!" yelled Zywicz. It was then when they heard snipers hit the enemies hitting them down. "Firebird, this is Excalibur. We're here to assist" said Cameron Higgins, artillery commander of Phoenix team. "Cameron, it's been a long time since we've met" said Trent. "Can't say no to that" replied Higgins. The riverine craft then was pinned down by more enemies. "Shit! We've got hostiles moving in by the river!" yelled Zywicz, Skyler fired his Browning at a riverboat, the riverboat sunk and numerous elephant fish surrounded the drowning LRF combatants to feast on their preys. "Damn, that's nasty" thought Zywicz. Multiple technicals gathered around the river and fired directly at the SURC. "Excalibur this is Phoenix team, request 105mm rounds on the green smoke!" Henson popped a green smoke grenade and threw it at the technicals. "Roger that, 105 mike-mike rounds incoming, Excalibur out" Cameron and his men fired the M101 howitzer and the technicals were immediately blown up by the explosive ammunition. "That's a good effect, nice work" said Trent. Phoenix and Valken teams got off the ship, and headed to the LRF camp where Antonius was being held. "Warlord, can you confirm Antonius is in the compound?" said Becky through her radio. "Phoenix team, this is Warlord, the package is in the house, you are cleared to attack" replied the commander of the op. "Alright, let's get in" Van Voore equipped his shotgun and fired three times at the hinges, then kicked the door. The special ops team got in an killed all enemies. The team reached the second floor and heard Antonius being tortured. "Waroom doet u niet met ons wil samenwerken? U hoeft geen medewerking verlenen, uw familie wil niet wakker morgen". "What are they saying?" asked Becky. "They're extorsioning him. Wait, I hear a drill, breach in right now" said Wes. Wes kicked the door and saw Antonius being tied to a chair. Two LRF interrogators stood guarding with their guns, but were slow to react to the attack. "Antonius, let's get out of here" Wes untied him and asked him if he was okay. "Bent U Goet?". Van der Waalle just shook his head, indicating he wasn't alright. "Let's go mister, you'll be fine" said Hackensack. They got Antonius downstairs and told Warlord and Excalibur they were ready. "Warlord, Excalibur. We're good to go, prep for primary extraction point Rivet Commando" said Trent as he boarded a 1991 Toyota Hilux. "Get Antonius on the back of the cab, Henson, you're driving, Dutch guys, go with Van der Waalle, the rest of you ride on the back" said Trent. Trent rode shotgun and wielded the Mk.48 Henson was previously using on the boat. The Special Ops team ran away and raced down the bumpy track running alongside the Congo river. But multiple LRF trucks also came as well. "Fuck this" Becky, Zywicz and Torrado fired their weapons at the techicals, with one being plunged into the depths of the mighty Congo River. "Shit! Warlord, primary exfil point is too hot, redirect to secondary exfil point Omega Three" Hackensack at his radio. "Roger that, redirecting to Omega Three". After a long pursuit they reached the secondary extraction point but an RPG nearly shot down Ned. "Fuck this, move to tertiary extraction point Viper Solo" yelled Hackensack, Antonius blacked out. "No, no, no, no, No!" Van Voore saw Antonius black out. "Is he still alive?" asked Henson. "He's not looking well to me" said Van der Tramp. "I'm almost out of gas!" Ryan yelled. "This piece of shit's falling down as well" said Zywicz, pointing out that one of the tires was flattening. "We're almost there. Ned, wait for us over there" yelled Hackensack. Ned flew his helicopter, as he saw multiple technicals behind Phoenix team he cursed. "I'd recommend to fire a rocket man, that shit's dangerous behind you, man" said Ned. "Oh shit!" Torrado fired an AT4 rocket at the technicals, they crashed and toppled over each other. "That's better man" said Ned, when the helicopter landed, everyone got on board and Antonius woke up. Chapter 3: Revelations November 15th, 2012 Naval Station Norfolk, Virginia/Rotterdam, South Holland Inquiry of Antonius Van der Waalle "So why did they call you?" asked Hathaway-Lee. "I am a businessman, one of the richest, an iconic symbol of Capitalism, the LRF doesn't like that" replied Van der Waalle. "I also understand that you are also the owner of a space engineering company, that you build satellites. Did they ever want you to build a satellite for them?" asked Hathaway-Lee. "Yes, in fact, I was offered large amounts of money if I did so. I never accepted any of their offers, I do not work for terrorists" replied Van der Waalle "Not only that, I own a war museum in Netherlands, the European Museum of Warfare, it has a lot of exclusive weapons: tanks, firearms, missiles, rockets, aircraft, ships and many other pieces of warfare, and the best of all... Zero replicas, all genuine weapons, and recently, the LRF seized the museum, they stole everything" said Van der Waalle. After a long inquiry, Van der Waalle was left out of the interrogation room and was escorted by Military Police officers out. "How did everything turn out?" asked Jack. "Damn LRF, they gave him all information" said Hathaway-Lee. "What's our mission now, sir" asked Trent. "A war museum in Netherlands" replied the General. The C-130 landed in Rotterdam, Netherlands. The war museum was just minutes away from there. Phoenix team quickly took a vehicle to the war museum, completely seized by LRF. "Ahh, Valken Team. I once again see you". "Yes Jack, it is nice to meet again. This is the plan" said Van der Tramp "We'll be split into teams, we'll be team one, and will assault the museum from behind; you, or team two, will assault the West wing; team three will take the East wing and team four will assault by the front. We'll meet in the WWI expo, right in the centre of the museum". "Just like in Chicago, isn't that, Ryan?" said Jack. "Certainly it is, Jack" Henson replied, both turned around and saw a sniper team. "These are our snipers: Ralf, Willem, David, Henrik and Mickaël" said Van der Tramp. "Alright, we're all ready for this mission". "Team One is in position. Team Two ready. Team Three, ready. Team Four at the ready" each team breached in, Team Two advanced through the West Wing. "Don't see nothing yet" said Henson, but an LRF fireteam threw a grenade at them, "Grenade", Zywicz gripped his MP5 and activated its night vision sight, "I see some enemies, sir, they're hiding behind that tank", Jack aimed his ACR with a night vision sight and fired, "Be careful, we don't wanna damage any of these artifacts" said Jack, "Fireteam neutralized, sir", as Team Two kept moving they encountered a group of saboteurs of the LRF. "Jack, they're trying to sabotage the weapons" said Becky. "I can see that, let's hurry up and shoot 'em" said Jack, they shot them before they could plant the explosives, "Enemies moving in!", more LRF came to the area and started to aid the saboteurs. Torrado threw a flashbang and stunned the LRF combatants. "Now, fire!", Becky fired her M249 PARA and all the enemies died, which cleared a path for Phoenix Team. Chapter 4: Dead Man's Hideout November 19th, 2012 Qatar Find Al-Asiri in the city Chapter 5: Evil's New Man November 20th, 2012 Hong Kong, China Hunt down Al-Asiri's main cyber warfare expert Chapter 5: Second Chance November 23rd, 2012 Eastern Iraq Search Al-Asiri with assistance of the 2nd Marine Div. Act 3: Final Stand Chapter 1: Rassakov November 30th, 2012 Iranian Kurdistan Kill the LRF's main weapons supplier Chapter 2: Between Rock and a Hard Place December 1st, 2012 Iranian Kurdistan Escape the compound and get back to friendly forces Chapter 3: Storming Guns December 2nd, 2012 Gulf of Oman Bomb Al-Asiri's main compound and rescue Prisoner 452 Chapter 4: Last Chance December 3rd, 2012 Alexandria, Egypt Find Al-Asiri Chapter 5: Farewell December 3rd, 2012 Alexandria, Egypt Escape from LRF territory and destroy the last bastion of the LRF Epilogue December 21st, 2012 Naval Station Norfolk, Virginia "Everyone, it has been a great pleasure for me to have you by my side, quite a blessing for me, but I am afraid this can no longer be, despite our great and victorious missions, but unfortunately, the Marines have ordered the dissolving of the Phoenix units, each of us will be headed to different directions" said Jack. Category:Covert Ops series